Missing Moments
by Vyse
Summary: Well...Missing Moments, and 'Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice.' ...That's pretty much it. Each one revised.


Missing Moments  
  
A/N: Since I'm an idiot...here are parts one and two of 'Missing Moments', and 'Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice'. Why? Because. 'Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice' is too short to be in a single file, too long to be put in any other file, and I do *not* want to do anything over.  
  
~*~  
  
Walkin' Down Our Winter Wonderland-  
Missing Moments #1  
  
Notes&Crap:  
A/N: I'm not a very big fan of Taito(I like Jyoushiro and Taishiro better), but I'm doing this anyway, just as a test. If you guys(YDML) like this, and want me to make more, I'll do it. If you don't...I'll do it just to enrage you. This is supposed to be a 'missing scene' from Sub-Zero Ice Punch...don't ask me what I was on when I thought up this one.  
To FF.Net readers: A majority of you will hate this, and flame me. Joy. ^_^  
  
D/C: If I'm writing a LOST scene, for my own enjoyment, something that I want to happen, but didn't...PIECE IT TOGETHER YOURSELF.  
******************************************************  
  
"Where do we start?" Taichi mused aloud, as everyone just stood, their gazes still transfixed on the remains of File Island.   
"What?" Yamato said, snapping out of the piece of land's hypnotizing hold.   
"I said, 'where do we start'?" Taichi repeated. "In case you haven't noticed, we can't exactly jump off this island to the next."  
"Maybe someone else landed here." Yamato suggested.   
"But Frigimon said that he only saw you land here." Taichi responded. "No one else."   
"Maybe someone else landed before me, and Frigimon didn't see them."   
"Yamato, it would be a waste of time searching this place, when we could be getting off of here."   
"And how would be do that?"  
"Frigimon could take us across!"  
"How?"  
"A little Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Taichi and Frigimon cried at the same time. Yamato sighed.   
"I still think we should search the island." he persisted. Agumon and Gabumon, who had stayed silent during this whole thing, chose to spoke up.  
"Maybe we should travel to the other side of the island in a straight line down the middle, and then get somewhere from there." Gabumon suggested.   
"Yeah, that way we would be leaving the island, and we would be able to search, too!" Agumon agreed, both digimon eager to prevent another...'disagreement.'   
"But we would be missing more than half of the island!" Yamato disagreed.   
"But we would be going farther away, and walking more, when we could leave right here!" Taichi cried out at the same time.   
"We should still search, Taichi, there could be someone else here!" Yamato yelled, loosing whatever small patience he had for Taichi.  
"It's a stupid idea, Yamato, no one else is here!" Taichi yelled back, following Yamato's actions and whirling around to face him. Both boys got a murderous glint in their eyes, clenched their fists, then broke out into hysterical laughter.  
"You...looked...so....funny...Yamato..." Taichi gasped, through tears and hysterical laughter, kneeling, then falling over in the snow.   
"And you...sounded...so...stupid..." Yamato barley got that out before he broke down, falling over into the snow and choking on some of it. This only caused Taichi to gasp, and nearly gag on his own fits of laughter.   
"Yamato, stop...I'm gonna...wet...my pants..." Taichi said, attempting to compose himself. Yamato, who had finally got his face out of the snow, collapsed down on his back, and took in long, deep, breaths.   
"You could have least tried to help me." Yamato said crossly, sitting up and looking at Taichi.   
"Sorry, Yama, you just looked so funny, choking on snow..." Taichi buckled over, laughing again. "But you did look rather cute...very, actually" he added, a grin on his face. But, soon, the grin disappeared, and a serious and sad looked graced Taichi's face...   
"W-what!?" Yamato exclamied, going a shade of dark red. What did Taichi just say!? There was no way that he meant...but, if he did, but he doesn't. Right. "I said that you looked cute. Geez, what are you, deaf-oh..." Taichi, after he realized what she just said, followed. Both boys stood there, red-faced and wide-eyed, until Frigimon broke the silence.   
"Hey, are you going to just stand there staring at each other all day?" Both boys shook their heads, and came to their senses.   
"Oh, right..." Taichi muttered, stepping up to take lead. Frigimon stopped him.   
"Kid, I think it's better that you let me take lead for a while." Taichi, without putting up a fight, fell back and into step with Yamato. Neither boy spoke nor looked at the other.   
"Taichi..." Yamato began.  
"Yamato..." Taichi began.   
"You go first." they each responded. Both gave a nervous giggle.   
"Ah, Yamato...do you think, um, maybe when we find the others, and we get rid of Devimon, uh...maybe, we could go for a walk, you know, just the two of us, or something?" Taichi said, scratching the back of his neck and blushing. Yamato smiled.  
"Do you know something, Taichi? I...I think that I might, maybe...I'd like that."  
  
~*~  
  
No Earthy Idea-  
Missing Moments #2  
  
  
A/N: I have noticed people saying that their favorite characters 'don't deserve to be gay' or 'don't write about gay people.' I would just like to say something to them. I have mentioned in author's notes that my fics are Yaoi. If you don't like Yaoi, don't read the fics. There is no need to leave prejudice reviews in the review box. I would like to think that the human race has evolved emotionally and matured since 1950 to be able to tolerate homosexual relationships, but I believe I was mistaken.  
  
Oh, and this fic is a Jyoushiro. And dana-chan, thanks for the great title...^_~  
  
D/C: I don't own Koushiro, Jyou, or any other characters mentioned, and I never will.  
******************************************************  
  
"Yes! We're finally, finally, finally home!"  
"This is great! I mean, you should see my mom's cooking! This is GREAT!"  
"I can't believe it! It almost feels too easy...but I can't wait to see my mom!"  
Koushiro was the only one not participating in the Digi-Destined's happy chatter about finally making it home.   
"I almost regret figuring out how to open that gate..." Koushiro muttered, then bit his lip, hoping no one had heard him. Luckily, since the rest where still talking about how great home was, and since we was lagging a good distance behind the others, no one heard a word he had spoken. No one took notice of his distance, either. Almost no one...  
"Are you ok?" a voice asked. Koushiro jumped, and turned to his left to realize Jyou had fallen in step with him.   
"Oh, nothing..." Koushiro mumbled. He didn't like having to lie, especially to Jyou...  
~Stop it. He doesn't share your feelings. And he never will.~  
"It doesn't seem like nothing is wrong..." Jyou continued.   
Why doesn't he want to tell me? I care...but he doesn't...  
"It's nothing, really..." Koushiro insisted, getting slightly nervous. He didn't like this...  
You know that you want to tell someone...especially Jyou. Koushiro felt his cheeks go dark red at that thought.   
"Are you sure?" Jyou questioned him again. "I don't think so...your comment about not wanting to be home helped a little..."  
He does look rather cute when he's blushing, but than again, he always looks cute...  
Koushiro looked up in surprise at Jyou.   
"Y-you heard that?" he stuttered, feeling rather dismayed. If he heard anything that we wasn't supposed to...  
His emotions showed, for Jyou wrapped an arm around Koushiro.   
"Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Or anyone else for that matter. But, all of us have been through so much together...I just thought that we would trust each other enough to tell each other things..." Jyou was about to slid his arm off of Koushiro's shoulders, but Koushiro grabbed his wrist, leaving it there.   
"Jyou...a while back, I overheard my parents talking one night...and, they said, that I..." Koushiro was unable to finish the sentence, as his voice started cracking and his eyes filled with tears. Jyou wrapped the younger boy in a hug, as he began to sob.   
"Shhh...don't cry....don't cry, Koushiro...it's ok...you don't have to tell me...you don't have to tell anyone...just don't cry...I don't like to see you cry." Jyou comforted Koushiro, hugging him while he sobbed into his chest. After a while, Koushiro pushed himself off of Jyou, somewhat humiliated by his outburst.  
"Um, sorry about that, Jyou, it's just that, uh...." Koushiro stuttered, a tremendous blush spread across his checks. Jyou smiled. Normally, he would have been blushing like crazy and nervous like hell, but with Koushiro...it was different.  
"No problem..." Jyou said, tracing his finger up Koushiro's cheek. Then he pulled his hand away in a swift and embarrassed manner. Koushiro nodded slightly, then looked away from Jyou.   
"Hey...where did everyone go?" he wondered. Jyou moaned.   
"Great, we're lost...again." As Koushiro looked around at the scenery, Jyou leaned down onto the concrete and picked something up.  
~It's now...or never....~  
"Hey, Koushiro...well, you know how the others ate without us...I just found some money...wanna get something to eat? Because, you don't have to if you don't want to.." Jyou trailed off, holding the yen in his hand.   
"Sure...but shouldn't we try and find our Digimon and the others?" Koushiro asked.   
"Um, Koushiro...er, it might be just a little better if the others aren't there, but, it's ok if you want them..." Once again, Jyou trailed off. A smile broke over Koushiro's face.  
"You know...so do I..."   
  
~*~  
  
Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice  
  
The 50th Anniversary-Silver  
  
A/N: My 50th fic...um...read the below. This isn't that important...  
  
WARNING: Haven't seen one of these in a long time, eh? Well, then then consider thin your warning. Not good enough? Fine, fine. This fan fic contains the thoughts of a 5th grade girl that are somewhat...indecent to some. Not to me...but...  
  
Oh, and this fan fic is NOT the original version. I might hand out copies of the original, if I type it up...  
______________  
  
Dear God,  
  
Uh...hi. How do I start this off?  
  
Well, I'm Yagami Hikari. I'm in the 5th grade at Obiada Elementary, have terrific friends, a great family, and life couldn't be better.  
  
...So I heard you can tell when people lie, huh?  
  
All right, fine, maybe I'm lying a little bit.  
  
There are one or two things that I really want in my life.   
  
They are...selfish though.   
  
I mean, I have two great boys who have crushes on me. Isn't that enough?  
  
All right, now for something even more selfish.   
  
Daisuke...hasn't been...looking at me lately. Yes, I know how selfish that sounds. It's just that I've gotten so used to him...looking at me...  
  
Very selfish. I mean, I just try and make him jealous all the time...I'd figure he'd find someone else soon.  
  
But...my own brother? Taichi? I'd never thought he'd be...you know.  
  
Mom and Dad always told me that was wrong. I guess most of Japan believes that. Well...most. Not all. There are some people who don't...and then there are the people themselves.  
  
I never really thought much about it. I mean, I didn't want to think like that, but I couldn't go against what my parents thought...  
  
Taichi did, though. I still remember. They had a huge fight about it...he threatened to leave, but Mom got him to stay...  
  
But you probably know that.  
  
I wonder what would have happened if I was in Taichi's place? I think he would have stood up for me, but I would have started crying and caved.   
  
I mean, all my life, I've done everything my parents wanted...I was always the good one, and Taichi was always...the bad one, if you want to put it that way.   
  
Gatomon-well, Angewomon-asked me to make this letter to you. I don't know why...maybe it's because she's an angel. I think that's it...  
  
Angewomon. She's amazing, isn't she? I think Taichi said that she was a babe once. Koushiro, too.  
  
I guess...well...maybe I can't argue to that. I guess...well..ever since we got back to the real world, I just had these...thoughts...  
  
Well, they didn't start right away. I guess...a couple of years after the first one...I had a dream. About Angewomon...she kissed me. Nothing indecent...  
  
Well, maybe. I mean, she's a girl...  
  
Then there was another dream. I think it was a month ago...  
  
I really don't want to talk-er, write about this.  
  
But, if you already know...  
  
I had a dream a couple of weeks ago. I was in the Digiworld, walking around, and all of a sudden, Angewomon took me in her arms, and kissed me...  
  
I think you know what happened after that.   
  
I guess these aren't normal thoughts from a 5th grader. But, I've always been mature for my age, and I had to grow up fast in the Digiworld...  
  
I really don't know. I don't think that I'm...that way. Or, if I am, I'm just in self-denial.   
  
But you already know that, huh?  
  
Well, what else can I say? I really can't think of anything else...  
  
Hey...I was kind of wondering. Could you tell me...do gay people really go to hell? I want to know, because I just can't picture Taichi going to hell...  
  
I bought a Bible yesterday. It was my first one, since Mom and Dad aren't Christians. I started reading, and I got to that part that said something about gay people going to hell.  
  
I hope that isn't true...for Taichi's sake.  
  
Well, maybe a little for mine, too. I mean, who knows? I could be gay...  
  
I think it would kill Mom and Dad. I mean, Mom's always joking about how me and Takeru are going to get married someday, but I always see that glint in her eyes...and Dad was mad at Taichi when he told him about his...homosexuality, so I think that Dad will be just a lit-tle mad at me.  
  
But, I might not have to tell them. If I'm not gay. But, how do I know? Do I just walk up and kiss a boy, and see if I feel anything? Or do I kiss a girl?  
  
This is so confusing.   
  
I wonder if Angewomon would know what to do...she probably would.   
  
I really admire her...I wonder if it's more...than just admiring. With Daisuke, it was...  
  
But that's Daisuke. Not me. Not Hikari.  
  
But...  
  
It's getting late. Mom's yelling at me to go to sleep now. I guess I might do this some time again...  
  
Oh, wait. Didn't I forget something? Yeah...what I really want.  
  
Well...the first thing is to be seen for me. Not some sweet little girl who'll do anything you ask her too...  
  
I guess that's what I've been all my life. A sweet little girl. Never me...  
  
The second thing? Well...it's stupid. VERY stupid. But, if you know, I just mine as well say it...  
  
I want...to be loved. You know. In that way. Not a crush, like Takeru has, and Daisuke had. Real love.   
  
Silly, I know. But...it's my wish, isn't it?  
  
Now Mom's knocking on the door and telling me to come out. I probably will do this again some time...   
  
Sayonara!  
  
Love,   
  
Yagami Hikari  
  
~*~ 


End file.
